Can't put a price on love
by nostalgiafan2
Summary: Ted and Maryse are a happy couple on the Raw roster. Ted is the happiest man in the world right now, but that happiness won't last long after he finds out Maryse is using him for his trust fund money. Will this fortunate son soon become unfortunate?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"Maryse, tell me again how much you love me" Ted told his girlfreind, Maryse.

"More than Diva's championship gold" Maryse replied in her sexy, french accent.

"That's what I love to hear babe"

Ted kissed her neck and nibbled her ear. He loved her so much. Ever since he started dating her, he almost completely forgot about his trust fund and million dollar championship. He never felt this way with any other women before. Maryse was definately something special. He would gladly give up all of that money if it meant he could spend the rest of his life with her. He didn't care they were both hated by the crowd, they loved eachother, and that was what mattered.

"Well babe, I gotta go get ready for my match with Morrison, try not to be too alone without me" Ted said with a smile.

'Oh, I'll try my hardest" Maryse replied.

Maryse pulled Ted in for a deep, passionate kiss.

"Woo! Now that's what I'm talking about! Yeah!" Ted cheered as he left the locker room.

"Good luck!" Maryse called as Ted exited.

Maryse's cell phone rang suddenly. It was her friend from Smackdown, Michelle Mccool.

"Hey Michelle, what's going on?" Maryse asked.

"Not much, just being flawless as usual and decided to call one of my BFF's! How are you?" Michelle asked on the other line.

"Well, somebody's definately in love with me"

"Oh girl, I am SO proud of you! Who's the incredibly lucky guy?"

"Ted Dibiase"

"Oh my god! You are so, so, so lucky! How'd you get your hands on that sexy million dollar hotty?"

"He came to me and asked me if I wanted to be his new manager of sorts, and I gratefully accepted. Things went quick, and now we're dating" Maryse replied slyly.

"I don't know why, but the Raw girl get all the fun" Michelle said.

"Oh this is fun alright" Maryse said with an evil smile.

'How so?" Michelle asked curiously.

"Please Michelle, you really think I am in love with that loser? He has almost all the money in the world and can spend it on whatever he wants and it will be undamaged till the day he dies. He asks me to be with him, so seeing the great opportunity to get whatever I want, I accept."

"Girl, you are so bad. I love it!" Michelle squealed with joy, loving Maryse's motive for dating Ted.

"And once I get everything I want, half the money included, I am going to dump that pathetic loser and leave him high and dry" Maryse explained.

"You have such a great way of thinking. Makes me wish I thought of it"

"Thanks"

'No prob, honey. I gotta go here, good luck!" Michelle said.

"Thanks, bye" Maryse said, hanging up.

"Yep, I have him hook, line, and sinker" Maryse said to herself evily.

What Maryse didn't know, was that Randy Orton, who was walking by when Maryse was explaining her whole plot, had heard the whole, entire thing.

stay tuned for chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Ted made his way down the hall to the men's locker room to get ready for his match, when Randy caught up with him.

"Ted man, can I talk to you for a sec?" Randy asked his former Legacy teammate.

"Oh look, its a backstabbing jackass who turns on his freinds by RKO'ing and punting them. What do you want?" Ted said.

"Its about Maryse"

"What about her?"

"I was walking by her dressing room, and stopped when I heard her talking on the phone." Randy explained. "And.. she's using you, man"

"What?" Ted asked with a chuckle.

"She's using you, Ted. She said she's only with you for your money, and that once she gets everything she wants, she's gonna dump you"

"What the fuck are you talking about Orton?"

"Maryse is only dating you because of your trust fund! What part of that don't you understand?"

"Oh, I see. You're jealous of me and Maryse!" Ted exclaimed.

"What!" Randy uttered in complete shock.

"You heard me asshole, I said you're just jealous of the love me and Maryse share! You're jealous of all my money. You've done a lot of low things in your life, but I figured you would at least be respectful enough to stay out of your former friend's love life! To actually accuse my lovely Maryse of using me is just flat out pathetic. You should be ashamed of yourself"

"Okay, you have totally flipped your lid. Jealous? Jealous of what? I have a beautiful wife and two kids, and make just as much money as you have, why the hell would someone like me be jealous of you?"

'My girl is hotter, I have more money, and best of all, I don't have any kids to hold back my style" Ted said.

"I don't give a damn what you have, Ted. I may not like you, I may even hate you, but I've been hurt by a bitch of a woman before, and when that happened, I promised myself that if I could help it I would see to it that a friend or even former friend wouldn't have to suffer the same damn fate!"

"Save your breath, Orton"

"Man listen to me for once in your life. I'm trying to help you, let you know what that gold digging bitch is doing to you, but you're just drowning me out because you fear the truth" Randy told the young millionaire.

"There is no truth to it, Randy. You've always been a lying, conniving, sneaky bastard. You've been that way before Legacy, during Legacy, and now after Legacy. You need to grow up for once and quit thinking about your damn self. You know Maryse means everything to me, and that I would give up absolutely anything for her, and you want to take that away from me. Stop being such a selfish prick for once and be happy for somebody, even if they're not your friend" Ted lectured.

"Forget it, I tried to warn you, I'm out of here" Randy said, walking off.

"Whatever, I don't need your crap" Ted said before going off to get ready for his match.

"Stupid son of a bitch, Maryse loves me, and he just wants to lie about something like that to take my heart and rip it out of my chest for his own satisfaction, asshole"

Ted went into the locker room and slammed the door behind him in anger.

stay tuned for chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"What's up Mike?" Ted asked The Miz as he entered the locker room.

"Nothin much Ted, sittin here, wishing I had a match tonight so I can whoop some ass" Mike answered.

"So, hear about me and Maryse?"

"Sure did, congrats"

"Thanks Mike"

"So have you guys, you know..

"Done it with eachother? Not yet, I love her too much to take advantage of her like that"

"Take advantage of her like that?" Mike asked, confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"When I love a girl as much as I love Maryse, sexual relations aren't the only thing on my mind. I think more of her than that, she's more than just a one night stand you can easily forget, she's the most beauriful girl in the world, she's my everything" The lovestruck 3rd generation superstar explained.

"I think you're taking this a little too seriously" The Miz replied with a chuckle.

"I should be taking this seriously, I've never felt this way before, with any woman. Maryse is the one for me, Mike, I-I can feel it. It's like this feeling in my heart that tells me "Ted, go for her, she's the one you're going to spend the rest of your life with. You won't regret being with her"

"Umm, deep..?"

"Mike, you just don't get it, alright? I mean, you're acting just like Randy. He thinks Maryse is just using me for my money, can you believe that bastard?"

"Wow, what an asshole"

"Exactly" Ted replied.

"But.. it DOES kind of sound like he has a point. I mean, Maryse seems like the.. gold digging kind of type" The arrogant former U.S Champ said.

"Mike, not you too man" Ted said in shock. "How can you possibly think my Maryse would do something so horrible? She is the sweetest woman I have ever met in my entire life, and she would NEVER do anything like that to hurt me, EVER"

"I'm just saying, maybe she is, maybe she's not. I don't know, nor do I really care. I'm not in her head, so I don't know what she's thinking. I just hope you guys can be happy together"

"Well, at least you weren't a total jackass about it like Orton was. I think I'll give her a call, just to make sure she's alright"

"She's like, right down the hall, Ted"

"It seems more romantic if I call" Ted explained.

"If you say so" Mike replied,rolling his eyes.

Ted took out his cellphone and dialed Maryse's number. Her phone rang and rang and rang, but there was no response. That was because Maryse was busy raiding Ted's wallet. She took out about 600 dollars from his wallet, leaving enough in there to make it less noticable. She stuck the money in her bra as a hiding place.

'Thank you Teddy bear" Maryse said to herself, followed by a laugh.

"Hmmm, there's no response" Ted said. "She's probably just busy"

"Probably" Mike said.

"Well, I'm ready for my match. I'm off for another victory"

"Good luck and kick Morrison's ass!" Mike yelled.  
"I will!" Ted called from down the hall as he made his way to the ring.

stay tuned for chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Ted made his way down to the ring as his music played. He stared down John Morrison as he entered the ring and held up his million dollar belt. The bell rang and the match went underway.

Ted slapped John across the face, something John didn't take too kindly too seeing as how he hit Ted right in the mouth and dropkicked him.

"You son of a bitch!" Ted yelled, holding his jaw in pain as he sat up.

He came at John, only to receive a clothesline for his troubles.

Ted got up and kicked John in the gut and slapped a headlock on him.

Ted seemed to have full control over the match as John seemed to be slowly fading away. However, Ted felt John was starting to regain momentum and was breaking free from the headlock. He lifeted Ted high off his feet and dropped him on his back.

The match went on for about 15 minutes and was a back and forth contest. It ended when John miised a starship pain and Ted hit the dream street, getting the 3 count.

"Here is your winner, Ted Dibiase!" Justin Roberts announced.

Ted left the ring in victory and took his million dollar belt as he headed to the back.

"Hey man god job out there" Christian greeted as Ted walked by.

"Thanks man"

Ted went into Maryse's dressing room.  
"Maryse, babe, you see me out there?" He asked.

"Yes I did, congradulations on beating that obnoxious prick Morrison" The lying gold digger replied.

"Thanks babe, I love you"

"I love you too"

"So, since the show is basically over for the both of us, want to go out dinner?" Ted asked.

"Sure Teddy bear, I'd love that"

'I love that name"

"Not as much as I love you I bet"

"I'd say its equal"

"Of course it is sweetheart" Maryse said, kissing Ted on the lips. I'm going out to the car, I think I left something out there"

"Kay babe, see you later"

"Bye bye"

Maryse left the room, smiling because Ted was getting ready to spend money on her yet again.

Ted was about to leave as well, when he noticed something sitting on Maryse's mirror table.

"What the hell?"

Ted picked it up and saw it was a bag. He took out what was in it and saw it was a $3,000 pair of shoes.

"What the hell is this? Looks like Maryse's stuff. But its brand new"

He took something else out of the bag. It was a receipt. They were recently bought it seemed. What he couldn't figure out was why it said the shoes were bought under HIS credit card.

"Why the fuck would.. no, it can't be, no way she would. I gotta call my credit card company and see what the hell the mistake is"

Ted decided to wait to take his shower. He wanted to get to the bottom of this and find out what the hell was going on. He dialed the number and listened to the numerous ringing sounds on the other line. He didn't care how long he would have to hold, he wanted this problem fixed NOW. After all, There was no way in hell Maryse would steal Ted's credit card and use it to buy something for herself. Would she?

stay tuned for chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Ted ready to leave Maryse's dressing room. There was no mistake about it, Maryse had used his credit card to buy herself a pair of shoes. He felt a little hurt that she had went behind his back and used up his credit card. He would have gladly bought the shoes for her if she had just asked. He just couldn't think of why she would do that. He felt like losing trust in her, but couldn't. He just loved her so much, and would never even think about getting upset with her.

He opened the door, and Maryse came walking back in.

"Hey sweetie, ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah, shortly here, I just have to take a shower real quick." Ted replied. He wasn't sure how he should confront Maryse about what she had done.

"Umm.. Maryse?" He began. "I see you bought this new pair of shoes, and they're very beautiful, they are. But.. I see you used my credit card to buy them."

Maryse's jaw dropped. She had been caught in the act.

"Well, Teddy bear, sweetheart, I can explain" Maryse said nervously.

"Take your time"

"Well, you see, I.. I, you see, it's just that.. well.. I didn't have any money on me, and I wanted these shoes really bad. So, I took your credit card and used it."

"Why didn't you just ask me? I would have bought them for you"

"I thought you'd get mad if I asked, and I didn't want you to get mad at me, I love you"

Maryse looked into Ted's eyes. She knew he had fallen for the lie. Hook, line, and sinker.

"I could never get mad at you, I love you too much" Ted replied. "But how on earth did they not question you for using a credit card that obviously wasn't yours?"

"The clerk just happened to be a wrestling fan, so lucky for us, he knew we were a couple, and knew I wasn't committing actual credit card fraud" Maryse said.

"Just promise me that next time you want something, you'll ask me instead of using my credit card, okay?"

"You got it Teddy"

Maryse hugged Ted and smiled to herself. She knew she had gotten away with it all. To her, Ted was just a pawn on the chess board. Just a big part in her little game.

"I'm gonna go take a shower and we'll leave" Ted told her.

"Okay Ted, see you soon" Maryse said as Ted left her dressing room.

Ted was walking down the hall, when he bumped into Randy Orton.

"Watch were you're going Orton, or are you not through with trying to make my night miserable?" Ted asked.

"At least I have a woman who actually cares about me" Randy shot back.

"This bullshit again? Man, what is up with you Orton?"

"Nothing that you want to listen to, remember?"

"If this is about Maryse, save it, okay? I'm not gonna lie, I just found out she used my credit card to buy a pair of shoes, but that doesn't mean-

"Whoa! She did WHAT? Are you serious man? You actually catch that theiving slut in the act, and you're not gonna do anything about it?"

"There's nothing to do, she apologized" Ted explained.

"Oh, she aplogized, that really excuses her cheating you out of your money" Randy said sarcastically.

"She'll never do it again" Ted said.

"Open yoour eyes man! She does it every single day! Every day it's "Ted buy me this, Ted buy me that, oh Ted I'd love this new fur coat, along with this beautiful pair of shoes, oh and could you get me these sunglasses too?" Wake up and look at it man, it's right in front of you"

"You're deluted man"

"Fuck it, I don't even know why I'm still trying to help you out when I already said I wasn't gonna bother. You love this bitch so much that you can't open up your eyes and see her steal your money away right in front of you! And for that I pity you, I truly do!" Randy yelled.

"Just go, man" Ted said calmly.

Without another word, Randy walked off, not looking back.

Ted closed his eyes tight and grinded his teeth, feeling intense anger as he went to the locker room.

stay tuned for chapter 6


End file.
